


You Are Loved

by absurdlymeg



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdlymeg/pseuds/absurdlymeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is chronically ill and Agron has to overcome the struggles that come with a suffering spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grief

Chapter 1

"Relax?! Relax! While my heart, my life is in there fighting for his life! Do you have any idea what it feels like have to half your soul bear and constantly vulnerable? Do you know what it's like to watch as your other half is destroyed and put back together again and again? To watch them suffer under their strong facade and there is nothing you can do?" Agron said with such conviction, bloodshot eyes and arm stretched pointing at the private hospital room door that currently harbored half of himself. He continued to pace in corridor outside door and hands on his hips. His grief overwhelming as the surgical nurse folded her arms over her chest and looked at the man in front of her with compassion and anger.

"Nasir is also my person, my brother, do you not think I've worried about him every second that he has come here after he has fell ill?! Do you think I don't know of the worry and pain that encompasses a person as their partner suffers ? Do you not remember Crixus's accident last year? Do you also not remember that Nasir, my brother, was my rock?! That kept me from falling? Even though he was hurting from treatment? That he picked me up and glued me back together again; when I thought Crixus was all but lost from this world?! Do you not think I owe him **everything** ? That I am also capable of the fear of losing him!" Naevia's face was filled with worry lines and wore an expression of frustration.

Agron stopped his pacing as he watched Naevia also slowly unravelled and the previous composed demeanor diminished. Eyes that reflected his very own, bright with unshed tears. Agron fell back against the wall and looked up at ceiling with blood shot green eyes and closed them. Naevia moved to sat down next him against the wall. Both their legs stretched out in front of them and waited for a vey long moment.

Eventually, Agron's head tipped forward into his hands wiping away some stray tears. And pulled his long legs into his chest and crossed his bulging arms across his knees.

"He always wanted a big family, with all crazy kids and quirky family traditions." Agron smiled to himself.

"He is going to be an amazing father one day." Naevia said quietly, looking back up at Agron.

"You know his nephew and niece? I watch him him play with those kids and he is so in love with them. He just adores them, he is just so content to play with little race cars or have a tea party with them. I see the smile on his face when they do something silly like splash in the mud or if they put spaghetti sauce all over there face. He is just so satisfied. I want to be the one to give him that. I want to give him everything because he doesn't deserve this. " Agron's hand motioning in a circle indicating a the hospital. Naevia took Agron's hang in hers and squeezed it.

"I know." Is all she said.

Agron turned his head to look at Naevia .

"I need him to wake up from this, for him to be strong for a little while longer to be able to atleast see there faces."

Naevia looked into his desperate and exhausted green eyes with a questioning look.

Agron wanted to wait to share the good news after this whole incident passed. But he was bursting and needed to share it with someone.

"Before the accident, on my way home I received a call from the agent."

Naevia lifted her free hand to her mouth as she took in a quick breath.

"No!"she said excitedly. Her eyes became as bright as a thousand volts.

A bittersweet smile came over Agron's face.

"Boy and a girl."

Naevia dropped the his hand and engulfed the giant man into her arms.

"When?"

"Eight weeks."

" Congratulations." Naevia said as she kissed his cheek and Agron took her hand into his and kissed it resembling a silent 'thank you'.

They sat there on he floor and waited till they were stable to face the reality of accident.


	2. You Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron sits at Nasir's bedside and speaks to much needed visitor...

"He is one of those rare people whoever he comes into contact with people fall in love with. Lights up room and changes the atmosphere without a single word.He is impossibly kind and unbelievably sincere. He is loyal to a fault and sometimes brutally honest. He is everything I hope to be . He is my hero, my tether , my other half. He really is my heart. Unbearably strong and clumsily graceful." Agron sat by Nasir's side holding his limp hand close pressed against his lips , taking deep breathes to calm himself. 

"I always thought those cliched saying, "You are my soulmate , I can't live without you." Were the stupidest things I have ever heard honestly. I never thought that it would be relevant till this little wild dog came into my life. Flipping my life upside making me question everything I ever knew. No one that fully understood me so completely." Agron looked up at the person standing on the otherside of Nasir's bed. 

"There is a difference you know." Agron leaned his cheek on their intertwined hands. 

"A difference between someone accepting you and someone understanding you. A spouse can say they accept their partners faults wholly and truly love them.But there is a vast difference. Entirely different thing to truly understand your partner to the extent that they know them inside and out. Why you do you things, why you do the things in a certain way, when to let know to let them make their own mistakes. To have a connection where they understand you better then you know yourself . When and what to say or when to not say anything. They know you better then they know even themselves. Accepting is one thing but truly understanding is an entirely different thing." 

"Till that one person becomes part of yourself till you don't recognize yourself without them. They become so essential to yourself you can barely breathe and that part of you that wants to take them into yourself , so you can take back that separated piece that is yourself that is within them. "

Agron smiled as he continued to look at the unconscious person in the bed. Tired green eyes looked down at his other half and dimples appeared as be began to speak once more. 

"He would always tell me I was too overprotective, especially after he fell ill. He knew every time he left my sight, I would be worry about a million and one things that could happen. I became somewhat of a control freak because I was scared and there was only so much I could do. His health wasn't a tangible enemy I could easily remove and sooth his pain. An invisible enemy that he had to face alone, while I could only offer so little. The feeling of being able to do nothing while the person you love more than anything suffers is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. It's unbearable." 

"I have always been a jealous person, a personal flaw of mine. With Nasir it didn't manifest in the greatest of ways or times. Could've saved us a lot of fighting." Agron laughed bittersweetly. 

"Nasir could have anyone in this world and I really do meant anyone.I was so scared of losing him to this world, so jealous I didn't realize I was hurting him.For having any doubt in my mind, in him, that I wasn't his first priority or in every decision he made since he met me was for us. He knew when put me into my place." Agron chuckled quietly. 

"He is my hero and I thank him everyday for choosing me, for loving me and for choosing to love me. He has me and he has all of me. He is forever part of me and my only wishes is for him to be happy and heathy. And for me to be the one person that will be able to give everything. To be able to return half as much as he given to me." 

"Brother. " Duro looked up from Nasir to his brothers matured face. Agron lifted his and Nasir's interwined hands in between themselves and gripped steadily and firmly.

"When you find something as rare and special as this," Agron moved there hands forward and punctured air once with emphasis."You fight with everything you got. You hold on to it for dear life. With a tender but firm grip. You do everything possible and exhaust all options till you can't . If by any chance it does slip away, then you can know, in your gut that you did everything you could possibly do to fight. That so if it does slip away and you didn't fight, you wouldn't forgive yourself. You would live with that for the rest of your life as it eats you alive till you're hollow. Nothing but a shell of your former self." 

"Do you hear me? You fucking fight till you stop breathing." 

Duro stared his brother who was now a aged man in a young mans body. He has been and seen things that no one his age has. He knew life and he has wise. So Duro looked his brother in his eyes and nodded once.

Duro moved for the otherside of the bed to Agrons side and knelt down and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me if you think I should continue :)


	3. You Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes a hard decision...

Chapter 3

_3 Years ago.._

 

__

"He has been looking forward to this for months Agron!"

__

"Keep your voice down! His body is having an especially hard time with this round of treatment. A rock concert with a massive amounts of random people that close together.It’s not happening." Agron whispered viciously.

__

"If he were to go this concert and catch a cold his immune system wouldn't be able to handle it. What if he had a panic attack like he did when he first left house after his surgery and treatment? What if he had an asthma attack?What if someone bumped into him at the wrong angle and hit his recent surgery scar that's been throbbing for the past couple weeks? There about a hundred more scenarios I could come up with. Unless you have a solution for everyone of those, then this discussion is over. "Agron's authoritatively declared quietly.

__

"Don't bring this up again. I understand your concern as a friend of Nasir's for his happiness but I am his husband and I also have a duty to protect him above all. You bought those tickets before he was diagnosed. I would’ve loved for him to go and have a fun time without me being his constant shadow. But I have to consider whats best for him and his health. I am not willing to risk that for anything. " Agron said staring down Chadara.

__

"You sound like a parent more then a spouse. Nasir has been looking forward to this and you rip it away like everything else in his life that makes him happy. You're a controlling son of a bitch Agron and and I don't know what Nasir ever saw in you." Chadara defiantly to Agron.

__

" I only tolerate you because you're close to Nasir. I am under no obligation to respect you or defend myself to you or anyone else concerning matters of my marriage. I tried reasoning with you how unsafe it would be for him to go in his condition right now. But once again you prove to me you're just a selfish bitch who doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. You were never a friend to him like he was to you. You are self-consumed shallow person that only bothers with other people if it only benefits themselves. Get out."

__

"Excuse me?!"  Chadara scoffed.

__

"Get out.” Agron moved across the living room to the front entrance and gestured toward the door. 

__

Chadara just stared at Agron shocked and indignantly crossed her arms across over her chest , refusing to move anywhere.

__

“Don't make me repeat myself. You may be an idiot but you're not deaf. You're no longer welcomed into this house."

__

"Wait till Nasir hear about this you cunt."

__

"I already have. " An exhausted Nasir walked to the front room slowly where Agron and Chadara stood on opposing sides.

__

Agron stayed silent as Nasir walked towards Chadara stopping in front of her. Making the blonde for the first time since he was diagnosed see him.Nasir was dressed in a thick clingy long sleeved black shirt , light gray sweat pants and  dark grey beanie. His skin a normally beautiful tan skin glow was tarnished with a pasty pale and sickly complexion. Eyes red rimmed with dark circles and skinniness noticeable as the sweat pants hung low on his jutting hip bones.

__

"What do you want?" Nasir said detachedly with his arms across his chest.

__

"I came to see you! But your guard dog wouldn’t let me near your room."

__

"Why are you really here? The concert? Couldn't find a replacement in time to go? Had to have another of your little monkeys to play with to inflate your attention seeking ego?" Nasir's sarcastic voice steadily became louder.

__

"Of course not, that's not -,” Chadara said desperately before being cut off.

__

"Then why is this the first time you have come to see me since I was sick? Where were you when I needed you? When I needed my oldest friend?" Nasir uncrossed his arms moving into Chadara's personal space making her back away. Agron moved to stand a few feet behind Nasir protectively.

__

"I am so sorry! I have been super bus-"

__

"Busy?Busy?! When you presumed best friend has Cancer you drop everything to make sure has has everything he needs. That 'guard dog' is named is Agron and he is my husband. And he was preventing you from disturbing my much needed sleep. After three consecutive days of barely getting four hours, I was finally able to have some peace. " Nasir pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his other hand on his hip.Looking up to Chadara who didn't look apologetic at all.

__

"I was simply stating to Agron that you can decided for yourself where you  can and can't go." Chadara defended herself.

__

"Agron is my partner and we don't hide anything  from each other. He was looking out for me like a husband does. We made the adjustment as a couple to weighing the pro's and con's for every situation together. And I was going to call you to cancel for tomorrow. But you decide to come and barge into my home, wake me up, argue and insult my husband and refuse to leave when told too. What kind of person had I been to be so blind to your true character?" Nasir smiled bitterly.

__

"I care about you! I wanted to see you, how many times do I have to say that?!"

__

" Are you fucking kidding me? Actions speak louder then words. You weren't there at two in the morning as I puked for hours or how I constantly shiver at night because I can't get warm no matter how much we try. Because of how frail I've become, no matter how much I try to hide it, due to my the weightloss due to chemo. You weren't there..." Agron made a move to come closer to comfort but Nasir raised a hand to stop him.

__

"I've had to come to terms with a lot of things about myself within the last couple of years and the people around. You easily learn who your true family is. But this by far is saddest. I need you to leave this house and never return.Forget we exist , I exist and we’ll forget you. Don't contact me and if you see us in the street ignore us. Stay away from us and don't come back. If you try anything the police will be involved ."

__

"How could you?" Chadara said with tears in her eyes.

__

"How could I?! If you ever cared for me or have any dignity, you'll walk out that door right now."

__

With that Chadara gave one last pleading look and she turned around and walked out the front door to never return. The door closing with a loud slam.

__

"Agron." Came a breathy whisper before Nasir's knees buckled and being caught before hitting the floor.

__

Agron turned Nasir into his chest and kisses his forehead.

__

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

__


	4. Charge on (I) ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir receives some news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyones beautiful comments, they are all appreciated and really encourage me.  
> I really ment for this chapter to be a happy one but it's not to put it bluntly. This chapter will be boken into two parts and the sixth chapter is already written and it's a good solid happy one! I graduated from high school last week and what a load that is off my shoulders that is! But I have been taking college classes all year and decided to take Biology and Calculus for summer semester and my finals are coming up so I might not be able to update as much as I want. I will have the next two chapter up soon though. By the way, I am reallly proud of this chapter and satisfied to end it at that point. Thanks for reading and leave a comment. ^____^

_3 years ago...._

 

Nasir walked out of his book store to his black BMW x3, sipping on a vanilla latte.He wore ripped dark blue jeans , one of his favorite long sleeved black tops and a pair of dark brown TOMS. Shades rested on his structured face, silver inscribed watch on his left wrist, random rings covered his fingers with a special ring on a chain around his neck he habit of playing with and his wavy long hair freshly cut to frame his beautiful face.

Nasir pulled up to his doctors office with apprehension. Shutting off the ignition, he stared off lost in his own thoughts. Taking deep breathes in and out, he slowly calmed himself to rid himself of the chills that rose his hairs.

 Nasir's phone ring tone made him jump back in his seat. He reached for the phone not bothering to check the callerID.

" Yes, honey?" Nasir said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you alright?" Agron asked with concern knowing sarcasm was a coping  
mechanism.

" I haven't even made it into the front door of the office and you're already  
worried." Nasir said chuckling.

"Nasir."

"I am fine Agron! It's probably nothing, they just wanted to make sure everything is okay. You know the drill. They due some tests , make you wait and fret till your hair turns grey and then it ends up being nothing.You worry for nothing and end up with unnecessary wrinkles. " Nasir's hand trembled a little as it held the phone.

"Shit..."  Nasir whispered almost in-audibly but the phone picked up the profanity.

"Nasir! Don't lie to me. I know you and you're a mess. Fuck, I should've cancelled this trip-"

"No , no ."Nasir interrupted quickly.  
"I told you to go! I had to practically shove you on that plane. Listen to me, this meeting could make your career. Proving how hard you worked to establish yourself independently from your parents. Proving people wrong and I want my fiancée to have the best."

"I still should've-"

"No. I said I would call you after the appointment and that's what I will do." Nasir pushed his sunglasses up and glanced at his watch frowning.

" You're in your meeting now. And you're calling me?!"

"Calm down, we are on break. You call me as soon as its over. You hear me? I already booked a flight for this afternoon and I should be home tonight."

" It's going to be pointless to argue with you on this, isn't? That you are in Las Vegas with you're best friends and little brother and you won't even enjoy it for a night?" Nasir smiled.

"Yes and I love you, Nasir."

"And I love you." Nasir didn't have to see Agron smile to know that he was.Those dimples...

"Wait!" Said Agron as Nasir was about push the red 'END' button on his touch screen.

"What?"

"Call me."

Nasir hung up, smiling. One of the most attractive attributes about Nasir is that when he smiled, he smiled wholeheartedly. It reached his eyes as they arched into upside down half circles, white teeth more prominent against his tan skin and his cheek bones lifted,  highlighting his enviable smile.

Nasir took one last deep breath and walked into the doctors office. He checked in and waited to be called into his appointment. On time Nasir was called into one of Dr. Oenomaus Christou patient rooms. Nasir sat on the bed in the cold sterile environment he hated with familiarity. Barely anything good came from being in walls such as these.

With a knock on the door Nasir watched Oenomaus walk in with a solemn look on his face, closing the door behind him. He held his file in one hand and sat down on the roller stool. Oenomaus looked up at Nasir with his grim smile. Nasir's heart dropped into his stomach.

" How are you today, Nasir?"

"I am hearing that a lot today, I am fine and I just want you to tell it to me straight no filtering like always."

Oenomaus opened his file with a deep sigh and unclipped his reading glasses from his pocket.

"Bad news or good news first?"

"Bad." Nasir's lame attempt at a joke.

"According to these scans and the blood work done, it indicates you have Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Oenomaus said seriously looking into Nasir's deep eyes.

Nasir clasped his hands together and rested his head against them closing his eyes. For a long moment he stayed like this absorbing the news with fear, sadness and practicality.

A million thoughts, questions and worries went through him. What was he going to do? Renewed images and feelings of watching his grandmother suffer from this illness and losing her battle agains Breast Cancer bombarded his consciousness. She had been the first person he had come out too and the first person in his family to accept him. After he had come out to his parents their were some rough times between them who didn't at first accept him and didn’t understand. His Grandmother defended him and he ended up moving in with her for a while when things at home became so tense that his anxiety attacks happened more frequently. She became his best friend, confidant and a second mother. Of all people she didn't deserve to suffer like that. He lost a piece of himself with her passing and was never the same. He feared the unknown and didn't want to go what she did. He didn't want Agron to go through that. _Oh God Agron....._

_How was he going to to tell him? Should he even? He couldn't bring him into this! His career was just starting to take off and they weren't even married yet.He couldn't do that to him....he couldn't... Would it be selfish for him to not even tell the one he loved more than anything that he had cancer? Could he buy into that saying ‘If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it’s yours; if it doesn’t, it wasn’t.’Only Nasir knew the answer. Agron loved him, he loved more then life itself.Thats what scared Nasir to no end because that meant Nasir could also hurt him more than anything.Agron trusted his love to him but how to handle that weight was like being the mythological greek figure Atlas who carried the whole world upon his shoulders. He knew Agron would stay and he would be hurt.The last thing he ever wanted to do, making that decision was crumpling.Nasir already made up his mind to fight but to bring along his other half unguarded into unfamiliar territory. Agron would follow him anywhere. And he would be blind to all the inevitable hardships that come with it. That's no life for him...._

Oenamous watched as he took the news and it worst then he expected. He should've noticed that Nasir wasn't okay and even though being blunt was the only way to give news to Nasir. Oenamous mentally smacked himself and set his file down walking to stand in front of his patient. Nasir was starting to show signs of a panic attacl. His body shook, his breathing becoming erratic and his eyes squeezed shut.Oenamous took Nasir's hand into his own and rubbed his back with the other, using his soothing voice to calm Nasir.

"I have known you since you were a little boy, my very first patient after I finished my residency. A hot headed nine year-old boy battling Appendicitis, then kidney disease and enduring four years dialysis till a donor was your match, suffering from anxiety and asthma attacks, then being brave enough to come out and be yourself. Graduating early, paying your own way through university and grad school , accomplishing a Doctorate at only twenty-three. Then surprising everyone opening up your dream the first architectural and engineering marvel in this city, a self-sustaining green bookstore and coffee house in less then a year. Nasir Srour you are one of the most brilliant, strong, selfless, wonderful, honest, kind, sincere people I have the honor of knowing. With so many obstacles that you have had to face in this world, _you are a warrior_. And I don't know how many people have to tell you this till you believe it your self. You are my patient, student, at times teacher and my son. And you capture everyone's heart you meet. _You are loved_." Nasir had controlled his breathing and calmed himself once again even though he was still a bundle of nerves that was just waiting to react. Oenamous engulfed Nasir into a strong hug and released him gently. Oenamous pointed to Nasir's heart with his index finger and looked into his eyes.

"This is the most beautiful part of you, Nasir. And it's unbelievable strong. You can do this." Oenamous conveyed with honest sincerity.

Nasir put his hand to his friends cheek and smiled. He felt like a little boy again scared of the unknown. Oenamous had been there through all his major medical needs and later personal obstacles; one of the only people in his life that gave him encouragement, and made him feel secure when he was scared out of his mind. Oenamous was a surrogate father to him and a dear friend.

"What now?" Nasir said quietly in he same unsure manner the little boy all those years ago asked many times.

Oenamous smiled and backed away to his stool again and sat with the file in hand.

 "Now we plan and we fight. Together." Giving the same response with reassurance.


	5. Charge on (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter four.....

3 years ago....

"Hodgkin lymphoma is a cancer of the lymphatic system, which is part of your immune system. The cells in the lymphatic system grow abnormally and may spread beyond the lymphatic system, which we need to prevent. As Hodgkin's lymphoma progresses, it compromises your body's ability to fight. infection." Oenamous said feeling a small bump on the underside of Nasir's neck with warm hands. Taking his hands back, he grabbed Nasir's file and began to write and speak at he same time.

"What I have here is your treatment plan and I am going to give you a copy after we go through everything. But before that, the good news is this one of the most curable forms of cancer and you have youth on your side. Fortunately, it was  caught early enough and with that we have a high survival rate." Oenamous said looking into Nasir's somewhat depressed eyes.

" You know this won't be easy and you're going to be in for one hell of a fight  but you have an amazing support system behind you and everyone will be there for you." Oenamous smiled a little at Nasir which he returned earnestly.

"Let's get started. You have stage II Hodgkin's Lymphoma but with the right treatment, more than 90% of people with stage I or II Hodgkin's Lymphoma survive. But what's concerning is that it's spreading and if we had waited another month it would've been at stage III. "

Nasir thanked the day that Agron mentioned he should get a small lump on his neck checked out because it wasn't going away. After all a little fetish of Agron's was his neck. Nasir smiled fondly.

"That's why we are going to have an aggressive treatment of Chemotherapy for eight weeks and then have Radiation for six weeks. Every week you will have a two hour session of chemo, which will be very hard. And then the duration of Radiation will be reevaluated if we see significant results. Next week you start." Nasir listened intently and released a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Oenamous set aside the file and his took off his reading glasses.

"This sucks.This fucking sucks.." Nasir said clearly.

"Don't I know it, my friend." .

"Do you think I can pull off the bald look?" Nasir said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Oenamous leaned back and stared at Nasir's with a contemplative look causing Nasir to laugh half-heartedly.

" I am sure you will. But never has handsome as me of course. Agron might have adjust more then yourself when the time comes. I still think the man fell in love with your hair before he actually met you." Oenamous smiled showing the contrast between his brilliant white teeth and dark smooth skin.

Nasir's smile faltered at the mention of Agron's name.

"What is it?" Oenamous asked .

"I promised to call him after our appointment. How am I suppose to tell him something like this over the phone?" Nasir asked desperately looking to his mentor for advice. Oenamous looked at him for a long moment.

"Is this what was bothering you earlier? Or is it something else?"

" What if I don't tell him?" Nasir whispered looking up a the ceiling.

" You have to. If you don't , he will never forgive you." Nasir brought eyes to Oenamous's.

"Nasir, I know you too well. You don't want him to suffer, you never want to be a burden to anyone. But this one thing you can't do on your own no matter what you tell yourself. You need help from be people that love you the most and accepting that help is what they need from you at times. You're not selfish for asking for help and you are not cornering Agron into staying with you through this tough time by telling him. Sometimes dealing with something as hard and personal as this, keeping it to yourself could be seen as selfish for some even if the intention was the exact opposite. Knowing when a loved one is hurting and not knowing what's hurting then can be so painful. To deny an answer from a person who wants nothing but to help is no way to live.... or love. He is going to stay because he loves you and you fear he will resent you when things get tough. But Agron is a one in a million and his character is nothing short of noble. If he wasn't I wouldn't have let him near you." Nasir smiled remembering the story of Agron asking Oenamous to marry Nasir and of how his surrogate father put Agron through hell and how he scared him half to death. Oenamous told the story at their engagement party and everyone laughed joyously , while Agron just smiled uncomfortably causing everyone to laugh even harder. Oenamous being one of the few men Agron truly feared and wouldn't cross.

Pulling his phone from his pocket Nasir speed dialed Agron’s number.

"Hello, Nasir?" Came a deep frantic voice.

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Bloody fucking fantastic. The loved us and we got the investment!" Nasir's heart swelled a little.

" Congratulations! You have worked so hard on that proposal I am so proud of you."

"You can congratulate me later." Agron said cheekily.

"How was the appointment?" Agron's tone changed from light hearted to very serious and intent.

" I can't tell y-"

"The hell you can't ! Don't hide this from m-"

"Stop talking, let me finish! I was going to say I can't tell you something like this over the phone. Please trust me on this."

"How serious?" Agron asked quietly.

"Very."

"The meeting ended earlier then expected and the sponsors offered us a ride on their private company jet instead of taking a commercial flight. I will leaving soon and I’ll be back in couple hours and pick up some of our favorite Chinese food on the way home and we can talk then. How does that sound?" How did Agron know the perfect things to say.

"Like heaven. How did I ever get to deserve someone such as yourself?" Nasir smiled with true happiness for the first time that day.

"I ask my self that question everyday about you. I love you to infinity and beyond remember." Agron said in a hushed tone using their geeky reference from Toy Story.

" And I love you always." Nasir said loudly and looking at a smiling Oenamous.

"See you soon." Nasir heard before he hung up.

_Agron Reinhart if you weren't one of the best things that ever happened to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching Agron and Nasir's first meeting and does anyone also think that if Nasir refrainned from making an attempt on Spartacus's life then Agron wouldn't have been as interested in Nasir? I think they would've eventually found eachother but not at that time. What are your thoughts? I am seriously dying to know. LOL


	6. Past Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past meetings...

_16 years ago..._

A room filled with 5 single large sofa chairs were hooked up to an array of different medical equipment for each individual chair. A 14 year-old Agron sat on a roller chair  in the treatment center next his mother as she occupied herself with a book while receiving her second treatment dialysis of that week. His mother was diagnosed with Kidney Disease and removal of both kidneys was needed. At this time she was  on the donor list and received dialysis three times a week at the local health center, supplementing different alternatives at home to keep the dialysis treatments at the center as minimal as possible.

 Agron rode his bike to the health center after school on days his mother received dialysis and sat with his mother for her treatments. Their bond grew almost inseparable inevitably as they spent time together . Agron grew up in a home that was always changing and constantly evolving. His family was very nomadic because of his parents of careers and as a result Agron and his siblings had become protective and close due to be constantly being the 'new kids' in there new schools. After a transitioning to 4 different schools within one academic year. His finally parents decided to get a tutor to homeschool the kids because of the harassment and bullying the kids had to endure.

Agron’s parents had very successful careers. His mother,Nicole a former supermodel turned environmental lawyer activist and his father a highly regarded  and well known gourmet chef. His mother was a tall slender German woman with cropped dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes that illuminated with intelligence and compassion. And his father, Michael a tall muscular Australian man with tan skin , auburn shoulder length wavy hair , a signature goatee and kind dark eyes that reflected his sense of humor. A little brother that was a little replica of their father in looks and personality. Last of family was his older cousin Saxa , who lived with them full time since she was 5 when her parents  passed away in a tragic airplane accident. Agron considered her a fiery older sister that he could look up to. but still feared to an extent. The Reinhart for the last 2 years had settled down because of Nicole’s illness. A lot of things had changed. Agron, Saxa and Duro wanted to go back to school since they were going to stay in a new place for more than a few months. The family wanted something more stable till their mother was well again.

Agron in this time had grown up quiet significantly for his young age with responsibility and developed the wisdom he was born with along with a very sarcastic sense of ironic humor he may or may not have picked up from his mother . He became his mothers main caregiver when their father was away on business and  couldn't help with treatments at home. The kids all stepped up in their own way to support the family in anyway they could. Nicole still had a very active career even with her illness and was extremely busy with different clients. Saxa watched over her younger siblings and made sure that had everything they needed.Gave them rides to after school sports, helped with homework and  kicked bully's asses when they tried to pick on Duro. Duro took on most of the house chores sometimes even making a game of it when his older siblings wanted to join in.  Agron developed a love for cooking like his father who was always home on Thurdays-Sundays since their father had an active career hosting competitions, shows and managing his five star restaurants in LA, Paris and Hong Kong.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Agron sat next to his mother as she received her dialysis. A book was propped on her chest as she dozed off leaving Agron to finish his homework. They were the only ones in the room at the moment which was for them not unusual considering the treatments were made purposely on slow days and at irregular times to avoid as many people as possible. The treatment room was sterile but warm with beige colored walls, a nice view of the clinic court yard, nice abstracts paintings that gave the room a fluid feel.  A flat screen was hung on the opposite wall of the black sofa chairs . Agron started to hate the anything to do with hospitals or anything resembling them. But he liked the room because the clinic had put effort into making the room not seem as isolating and cold.

The door opened to the treatment and Agron expected a nurse to come and check up his mothers treatment. He was just about finish his god-forsaken math homework when he heard a fiery  voice.

"I don't wanna!" Came a defiant voice from the hall.

"What did I tell you? " the doctor crouched reaching his hand out to the figure in the hall.

"Nasir, your parents are at work and your grandmother will be here soon to keep you company. As for now I need to you to be my little man and come here. " said the doctor soothingly.

With a long silent pause , then a soft vulnerable voice.

"Why can't you stay with me?"  The doctor stood up and walked into the hall .

"Because I am an adult and I have to work. I don't get to have fun like you and I am jealous!" Laughter came from the hall. Agron could only guess someone was being tickled.

"I will be on this floor till your treatment is complete and come in every once in a while to check in on you. Remember you have my cell and pager number in that cell phone I gave you. Now come on." The doctor walked into the room carrying a small boy not much younger then himself.

The boy had his face pressed into Dr.Christou's neck as the doctor stroked the dark shiny hair. The doctor smiled and nodded to Agron in acknowledgment.

Agron watched as the young boy was placed the into the large sofa chair next to him and then hooked up the dialysis.

"Nasir, remember how much better you felt after last time?" The doctor said with a soft expression.

"Yes." Said Nasir rolling his eyes.

"You're all set I'll be back soon and the nurse will also be in soon." He doctor said looking at young boy.

"And for my sake do not play pranks on this one, I am tired of having to rehire new nurses because they get scared of the 'little terror'." Oenamous said seriously with a hint of amusement.

"My reputation proceeds me.." Nasir said in a voice much deeper than his own with sarcasm.

Agron couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Oenamous and Nasir both looked at Agron.

" Ahh that's right, I meant introduce you two earlier. Nasir, this is Agron Reinhart he comes after school to spend time with his mother Nicole while she receives her treatment. " Oenamous smiled fondly at Agron and Nasir.

" Hello." Agron said excitedly.

"Hello." Nasir said shyly.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Oenamous's said patting Nasir on the shoulder and walking out.

"So you have the same thing as my mom." Agron said trying to make conversation.

" I guess." Nasir shrugged his shoulders.

" How old are you?" Agron asked because he looked older now that Oenamous was gone. His demeanor had become more tense and solemn.

" Forty-two" Nasir said sarcastically.

"Nasir." Oenamous called out in _that_ voice from the hall right out side the door.

"Eleven. " Nasir huffed and crossed his arms of his chest.

"Really?! I thought you were much younger!"

Nasir visibly started turning red.

"I am just small for my age and I am turning twelve soon. I am still growing." Nasir said indignantly, glaring at the older boy.

" But you're so little..." Agron muttered. Nasir eyes narrowed and sat there seething.

" I don't like you and you are freaky giant! How old are you?"

"Just turned  fourteen a week ago." Agron smiled broadly, enjoying their conversation a little too much to Nasir's liking.

" Why are you smiling? Your smile is weird." Nasir said looking at the bright white teeth and deep dimples with a slight blush to his cheeks.

" Well, you have girly hair and I didn't say anything about that. Yeah, I like my smile and I don't care what anyone says about it. Thats probably how you feel about your hair right?"

Nasir's eyes opened just slightly not expecting that answer and his deep brown eyes flickered over to the sleeping woman.

" Your mom pretty, is she asleep?" Nasir asked genuinely curious.

"No, she is dead." Agron said in the same sarcastic tone Nasir used earlier.

"I was only asking, geez."

"See that's how I felt when I asked how old you were."

"Sorry..."

" It's cool I am used to it . I have an older sister and younger brother."

" Wanna watch Lord of the Rings? The movie is already in the DVD player. Oenamous put it in for me earlier." Nasir smiling shyly.

"Man, I love Lord of the Rings! But I have to finish my homework before we leave or my mom will kill me. You know it was shot in New Zealand, right?!” Agron enthusiasm excited Nasir and put him a little more at ease. 

“I know! I always wanted to go there and see the Shire set they left there!”

“Me too!”

"I'll help you with your homework and then we can watch it together." Nasir offered .

"Are you sure? This math is complicated and got no idea why they put me in the gifted class either . Always hated math." Agron said with a distaste.

"Yeah and I am in the gifted class at my school too! But I love math."

"Okay. Have a go at it." Agron handed him the math homework sheet.

"Nuh-uh, I am going to help, I ain’t gonna do it for ya’ll. So come closer." Nasir said handing his back worksheet and gesturing for to scoot his chair closer.

Agron moved his chair close enough to feel each other breathe. Agron took a closer look at Nasir's face and realized how pretty he actually was.  
He had amazing deep drown eyes with long eye lashes , a straight nose, high cheek bones,long dark hair pulled back into a high bun, angular jaw and nice smooth skin but had still had baby fat around his cheeks that gave him a boyish young look. Agron scooted back blushing but not to far back. Nasir looked up at Agron questioningly and he shook his head and gestured back to the worksheet.

Nicole Reinhart squinted as she watched the two boys interact. Smirking as she watched the deep blush on Agron's cheeks. Then quickly schooling her features into the fake sleep facade when they would randomly look in her direction out to the clinic courtyard. She fell a little in love with Nasir already and they haven't even been formally introduce yet. That sass and spunk reminded her of herself when she was  younger. She was interested in seeing the development of this union.  


_Good taste. Like mother like son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL WRITING EVERYONE LOL. I finished my finals, finally [insert pun now]. And was so so so so tempted to just make Agrons last Feuerriegel.Nothing can top that epic last name. Anyway, I also struggled to name Agron's parents because, well come on, names like Agron, Duro and Saxa? I picked some ordinary names compared to those. I'm in a dilemma because this story is an AU in modern settings , should I stick with these parents names or should I pick a more historical ones?  
> But if anyone does have any suggestions for Germanic names then that would be appreciated. Let me know. I love reading everyone's input.


	7. Connection I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for being amazing loyal readers! I am back with the next 5 chapters written! Part 2 of this chapter will be up Friday and then part 3 will be Sunday!

Chapter 7 (I) 

 

 

_3 Years ago.._

“It’s my last night before the treatment and I am going to enjoy it. And you can come with me or you can stay here.” Nasir said combing his hair looking at himself in the mirror in their large master bathroom when Agron walked in and leaned on door frame. He looked like supermodel, tall, defined, chiseled, and handsome wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. The lights were dimmed and the slow hum of the bass could be heard from the rest of the house.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Nasir stopped brushing his hair and watched Agron.

“I am good.” They had a unofficial staring contest in the mirror till Agron breathed a sigh and walked up behind Nasir and wrapped is large arms around his waist. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Nasir’s neck and inhaled.

“Mmmm.You smell so good.” Agron leaned his head on Nasir’s shoulder and made eye contact with his lover in the mirror .

“You are looking sexy, too sexy tonight.” Agron said as he ran his hands over Nasir’s body tantalizingly. Nasir chuckled and moved his head to the the left into Agron cheek, hair strands falling hiding his eyes but a small smile peeked through.

“I can’t.” Nasir whispered weakly.

“Yes. Yes you can.” Agron muttered huskily closing his eyes and his arms tightened. Nasir’s breath casted sensually over Agron’s ear, his arm going to wrap around the back of Agron’s head, sliding through hair and his other  hand rested on top of the his lovers locked arms, eventually intertwining their hands. Agron slowly started swaying them back and forth to the hum of the bass. Nasir pressed himself into his lovers toned muscles and rocked his hips back into Agron firmly and slowly creating an intense tension of sexuality. Agron pressed forward with his hips to the rhythm of the music.

He opened his eyes to watch their erotic scene in the mirror they created together. Nasir's back arched into him, his head hiding in his neck, his dark hair disheveled that obscured his face and how his delicious dark skin reflected dim lighting. The tightly fitted black button up shirt stretched over his chest rippling  and his dark grey slacks tightened as their synchronized hips rotated and rocked together. Pressed together, thrusting together as Agron's groin pressed directly into Nasir's behind and Nasir welcomed it by pushing back even more. Nasir turned Agron’s head so to meet lips his a slow and passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled, teeth nipping at each others lips and smiling when they breathed together for their lips only to meet again.

For what seemed like an eternity of sensual pleasure, Nasir's phone vibrated with a text from Naevia. As they slowly descended into reality Nasir moaned lowly as he tried to pry Agron arms away, they only tightened. Nasir broke their kiss and looked into dark green depths that were tainted with pure lust.

"Ag let me go, please?" Nasir asked seductively.

"Never." Agron whispered possessively. His hands wondering down to Nasir's hip bones and pulling him into himself again. A deep lust lingered between them as Agron continued to move his hips firmly in Nasir forcing his own to follow along.They just stared into each other eyes as they moved, pumped,thrusted and rotated there bodies. There minds comprehending nothing but each other, that moment where there is nothing but the one you are holding. A moment better, more complex, intricate, and intimate then the sharing of just physical bodies. The conveying of minds and reinforcing a solid bond into something that is ultimately unbreakable and forever binding. A moment of deep intimacy with nothing but their eyes that told the entire story.

They remained interlocked till the damn phone vibrated again and Agron let out a deep carefree laugh and groaned, "Fucking cockblocks."

Nasir smiled softly and and kissed his neck, then slowly unwrapped himself from those muscled arms.

Nasir grabbed his phone and texted back Naevia telling her he would be at the club soon.

"Do you want to come?" Nasir questioned Agron without looking up from his phone.

"Maybe later. I'll text you in an hour if I will or not." Agron answered while his eyes trailed down Nasir's lean silhouette. His expressive eyes lingering at Nasir's neck, waistline and curve of that ass. Nasir turned around to face Agron and smiled deviously when he met his lovers eyes. Agron lifted an eyebrow and Nasir shook his head and chuckled softly.

"I have to go." Nasir stepped up to Agron and leaned up to kiss him lightly. But Agron quickly grabbed him again by the waist and kissed with pure carnal desire. Nasir moaned loudly as Agron nipped and sucked his lips and dominated his mouth. Nasir's hands ran up his arms to his shoulders and weakly pushed him away. He was released right away and breathed in desperately. Agron watched Nasir with lust filled eyes and shared a brilliant cheeky grin with his infamous dimples. Nasir sighed and checked himself once more in the mirror and  turned to Agron one last time. He kissed him once on he lips and turned to walk out the door, slapping Agron on the butt and winking at him before exiting the bathroom with a victory strut.

"You have no idea what you're missing!" Called out Agron smiling. He looked down at his briefs that became a little too tight and let a frustrated sigh slip past his swollen lips.

Time to take a shower...... _A very long and cold one.._

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nasir arrived at the busy thumping neon club right as bouncers turned away some sorry looking underaged teenagers. Nasir spotted the large group outside of the back VIP entrance where they were huddled together talking and laughing. They all mingled  together while they all waited for him, not going entering until they all were accounted for. Naevia waved Nasir over looking beautiful as usual, in a classic black mini dress and red bright pumps with a matching bold red lip holding a forever grumpy looking Crixus's hand. He stood beside her in a black slacks and a loose white cotton button down holding Naevia's clutch and black cardigan. Next to them stood  Pietro's wearing a metallic dress shirt with colorful suspenders hooked into black skinny jeans and modeling his large hipster glasses and behind him his constant protective shadow Barca in nothing but a tight black long sleeved shirt rolled up exposing his impressive forearms, a silver bird pendant necklace and loose stressed jeans. Sura stood behind Spartacus her arms wrapped around him, her small frame peaked out from his larger one. Always dressed in something similar , meaning to or otherwise, they both worn fitted jeans and long sleeved navy dress shirts that excentuated both their unique blue eyes. Sura wore her feminine top tucked into a her jeans revealing a large dark brown belt and Spartacus was untucked with a few buttons loose at the top.

Then came The Terrible Singles (that everyone jokingly named them ) as they stood next to the rest of the couples Gannicus, Saxa, Belesa, and Mira. Everyone felt the tension that still lingered between the little group, it wasn't a secret most of them at least hooked up once with each other.  Gannicus and Saxa were an open relationship for a couple months but ended it with staying friends. Mira and Saxa everyone thought were an 'unofficial' couple till Belesa came into the picture. Saxa and Mira were just very close friends and sometimes friends with benefits . Saxa and Belesa became absolutely smitten with each other but still had not officially announced there relationship. Saxa always dressed to kill, wearing a clingy white sheath dress and Belesa to her left  in the same dress but red . Both wore hair their long hair down curled in some fierce gladiator black gladiator stilettos as the held hands. Mira had her pinky fingers was joined with Belesa on her left and Gannicus on her right. She long black cardigan with floral crop and navy waist high pants with same design gladiator design at the stilettos only as sandals. Gannicus wore black button down shirt, sleeves also rolled up, in tight dark jeans, hair pulled back into a bun at the nap of his necklace , his wrists filled with leather bracelets and a chain with on it is rested against his revealed chest. He wore a pair of dark brown cow boyboots.

Nasir smiled brightly as he was engulfed in a hugs and kisses from every direction. It had been far to long since all of them have gotten together like. Separate daily life, busy careers, not enough time in the day and conflicting schedules made these rare occasions all the more special. They were his family, his support, his system, each and everyone of them. They came normally together for everyones birthday, holidays and special occasions.

But tonight for was for him. And Nasir's eyes grew bright with unshed happy tears. To know he could count on them for anything, love him and to be there meant more then anything he had ever received.

"Okay everyone is here, lets go an get our party on!" Naevia clapped her hands together and everyone cheerily laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I imagined them dancing to is Slow Dance by John Legend ^___^  
> I tried to describe the dance scene as sensual as possible but not sure if I did? Opinions?  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


	8. Connection II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is a gift....

Part 2

"Wait. Nas, where is Agron?" Saxa called drawing everyone's attention making Nasir flush.

"He called me on the way here and said he would be here in a hour or two. " Nasir responded and visibly flushing recalling the inappropriate conversation no one should be having while driving. Calling him while he was doing that and talking about all the filthy things he would do to hi-.

"Are you alright, Nasir?" Pietro's smiling mischievously.

"I am fine!" Nasir said turning to enter the club.

"LITTLE MAN! Long time no see!" Hollered the bulky bouncer at the door and grabbed Nasir and lifted him off the ground in a greeting hug.

Nasir chuckled affectionately and hugged the bouncer back tightly.

"I am not fucking little! " The bulky bouncer set Nasir down.

" Lugo! How have you been my friend?" Nasir clapped his hand on Lugo's shoulder.

“Good, good! Come on in Little Man!” Lugo turned and unlocked door .

“We are same height!” Nasir laughed pointing out.

“You’re skinny and makes you more of a little man.” 

“Little Man has heart of a giant and spirit of a lion.” Lugo ruffled Nasir’s head and looked into his friend eyes with a conveyed kindness. Immediate understanding passed between.

“How?” Nasir whispered curiously.

“Bruder arranged this.” 

“We all know.” Naevia said from behind him.

Nasir looked back at his group of friends with a bewildered dawning.

“Why did he tell you? I was supposed ...”

“We knew something was wrong when Agron called us.” Barca interjected.

“He knew, _he knew_ how important it was for me tell you. To hear everything from me.”

“He knows you too well, Nasir. He told us the very basic information of your condition and nothing more. He wanted you to be able to tell us your version. He did this because he knew if we found out in the middle of a booming night club while we are all suppose to be having a good time it would be the elephant in the room.” Saxa spoke with honesty.

“A man who doesn’t ask for help from others, a man who only bends when it comes the people he loves. But he called us and we came. We are here.” Barca said in his low deep voice. He moved and put his hand on Nasir’s forearm, squeezed briefly and released it . Moving back behind Pietros who winked at him and his tall lover wrapped his arms around him. Gannicus moved forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You’re my brothers boy and it’s my duty to look after you.” Gannicus smiled and padded Nasir’s shoulder and cheek.

“Nasir, you have lot of pride and you’re stubborn, you never ask for help unless it’s desperately needed. So someone else loved you enough to asked for you and swallow theirs.” Saxa explained and moved away from Belesa and took Nasir’s hand in hers.

Nasir looked around his group of friends and looked into each their eyes for a brief moments. He always felt they were out of his league for some reason. Everyone so secure in themselves and he was jealous of them but above all admired them for it.

“He just wanted to you to have the support you needed. Some one besides Oenamous and himself. He know’s you need multiple pillars to help hold you up in this fight, he can’t be the only.” Spartacus finally spoke up and smiled encouragingly.

“No matter how much he would like to be.” Sura added quietly smiling.

“He is not off the hook yet but you all just about saved his is fine ass.” Nasir gave the group a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Okay, now thats sorted. Let’s go Nasir!” Naevia gently pulled in the club.

Just as Nasir was being pulled into the club, he turned his head around and looked directly into the bouncers eyes. 

“Lugo! I’m large in all the right places. _Where it counts_!” Nasir winked as Lugo let out a bellowed laugh. 

Everyone was ushered into the sectioned off VIP booth in an exclusive room away from the loud thumping music. Providing a very intimate atmosphere and sat down ordering their favorite drinks.   
“Agron already told you all and I have my first round of treatment tomorrow, I would really rather appreciate if we didn’t talk about this anymore. Especially since this is my last night to take my mind off it before it becomes my life for the next couple of months....reality.”

“Alright. Whatever you want, Nasir. Tonight is your night.” Naevia kissing his cheek.

“What has everyone been up to this month?” Naevia asked.

“Spartacus was just promoted to Fire Chief today.” Sura bragged with pride and squeezed her husband as the table erupted with celebratory claps and smiles.

“ Saxa and I are officially together.” Belesa called out proudly and they shared a secret smile as everyone cheered them on and whistled. 

“FINALLY, you two admit it. About fucking time.” Gannicus smiled with affection and exasperation.

“ I would like to also congratulate my wife following her dream and being accepted into the Nurse Practitioner program.” Crixus boasted with pride. 

“Naevia, you never told us you thought you were even thinking of applying!” Nasir and Mira said at the time.

Naevia laughed and only smiled. Another round of erupted with celebratory applause. 

“Where are our fucking drinks?!We need to toast!” Gannicus shouted smiling.

“Nasir, I just want to say one thing. I am going to be your floor nursing floor staff for your treatment.” Barca interjected.

A wave of relief washed over Nasir and his rigid shoulders relaxed, he didn’t know were even stiff . He reached across the table and grasped his hand squeezing with gratitude.

The drinks finally arrived at the large booth and for the next hour they mingled and really conversed. Had long over due conversations about lives, hobbies, travel and random banter. Nasir laughed, truly laughed till he could barely breathe and smiled with pure joy, which he hadn’t been able to do in a very long time.

With everyone a little buzzed a Naevia dragged Nasir and Mira onto the dance floor leaving the rest of the group to actually have a choice if they wanted to join them or not.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nasir let loose on the dance floor in between Mira and Naevia. Nasir grinding into Naevia and Mira grinding into Nasir.  All smiling and enjoying the freedom of the rhythm. The dance floor was over crowded with people moving random limbs in every direction and the atmosphere was electric. The room was hot with the bodies so close together making them start to have a perspire.

The three danced together laughing and smiling letting all the worries from the day wash over. The jumped, humped and danced badly together not caring who was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my loyal readers and for you absolutely virtuous patients!  
> I'm so sorry for such the long wait! Life gets busy and hard but anyway. I recently I found out I have some international readers! I have been fangirling over that for the past month (lol). You readers put a smile on my face everytime I read your comments. Please keep reading and commenting because it is awesome and inspiring! BTW, let me know what country you are from in the comments, I'd like to get to know where my readers are from. :D
> 
> Greetings from the US!  
> -Meg


	9. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This get tense

A good forty minutes later, the three bestfriends sweaty and out of breath make their way across the dance floor to the neon bar and to order more drinks.

"We are so shit faced right now." Mira slurred raising her shot glass clinking it with her dance companions.

"To this night and many more!" Naevia shout over the booming music.

Nasir just lifted his drink, smiled and downed the shot glass. 

Crixus suddenly appeared behind Naevia and pulled into his arms. 

He kissed her ear and whispered into it, making her eyes darken and smile mischieviously, as she looked backed into his eyes. 

"I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit." Naevia said back to her two friends who were smirking knowingly.And the couple effectively disappeard into the massive crowd. 

"Babe, its times like this I miss being in a relationship." Mira sighed and leaned on Nasir's shoulder and he put is arm around her waist.

"It's times like these that I miss my man; he should be hear any minute. And....make me wish I gave into him before I left and was late." Nasir laughed softly. Mira reached behind him and pinched his butt. 

" You definitly should have banged that like a screen door in tornado.If he wasn't bent or yours, the gods only know what I would have done to that man." Mira eyed Nasir up and down. 

" Or you, if Agron didn't get to you first." 

Nasir laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"Nasir, your looking especially fine tonight. With your hair pulled back like that, like how the guy from Thor does it. " 

" You just get really horny when you're plastered." Nasir said smiling.

"Hey just keeping it real." Mira banged a fist against her chest and made a peace sign. 

"When in doubt honesty is your best policy. Especially when your inebriated."

"Said no one ever. Especially when your inebraited." 

Nasir and Mira downed another shot. 

"A fine hunk of a man is looking our way.....No, nevermind. Looking your way , more specifically your ass .Damn another gay! Why are all the hot ones gay or taken dammit?! I am equal opportunity person, why is it so hard to find someone who is the same?" Mira gestured fustratedly and took in another shot. 

"That man is eyeing your ass like a an old man eyes viagra for his erectile dysfunction. I am a hot, indepent modern woman, god dammit! Why can't some one eye me like that?" 

Nasir was gasping for breathe from laughing so hard. 

"If my phone wasn't almost dead I would vine this! And it looks like you already caught someones eyes." Nasir smiled and gestured behind her to a woman. 

Mira turned around and her whole face lite up. She smiled brightly at the stunning lone woman who raised her glass to Mira in acknowledgement. The beautiful woman was tall with legs for days, long braided hair , her skin a luscious smooth maghoney and her eyes were a unique golden with a gleaming white teeth and deep dimples. The mysterious woman was wearing a bright slinky red dress and black stilletoes .Mira stared for a good minute and finally said.

"I have only been with one woman in my entire life but I have never been so stunned and intimidated by one before. She is gorgeous, isn't she Nasir?" Mira whispered to Nasir in disbelief. She reached back for Nasirs hand suddenly very shy.

"Yes is a beauty.And she is looking directly at you, Mira." 

"Her eyes! Do you see her eyes?! They are literally gold. " 

"What happened to women with the vagina of steel a minute ago?" 

"She has just shrivelled up and washed away by that woman." 

Nasir let go of Mira's hand and pushed her in the direction of the woman who's magnifying eyes held Mira's. Mira poured a shot, taking in some liquid courage. 

"Okay! Mama getting laid tonight."Mira declared and kissed Nasir on the cheek and turned toward the woman who watched them curiously.

"Watch out of the hunk who is coming this way, sweetheart." Mira winked and strided over to the golden eyed woman. 

Nasir chuckled and shook his head. When he heard a smooth accented voice behind him. 

"This spot taken?" A handsome man with a brilliant smile ask Nasir.   
____________________________________

 

“Lugo! How are you man?” Agron shouted smiling and waving as he dashed up the staircase”

“Brotha! Good, good. And you?” Lugo pulled the taller man in bone crushing embrace.

“Good also!The group already settled?” Agron’s smiled brightly and clasp his shoulder firmly. 

“ Yes, for about an hour now. And lots of drinking! But he knows and he wasn’t happy.Better brace yourself.” Lugo’s voice became lowered.

 Agron sighed exasperatedly.

“Thanks man, I’ll bare that in mind.”

Agron entered the VIP lounge to see the gain talking, cheering and laughing. 

"Some one wants it badly tonight." Saxa smiled and yelled looking over her brother.

Agron was dressed to impress with his hair slicked back and scruff trimmed. He was dressed in a pristine white long-sleeved dress shirt that contorted with all his muscles and black slacks that fitted his lower half like glove.

"If I wasn't a straight happily married man, Agron I might actually experiment with you." Sparatcus joked.

"Ahh fuck off man." Agron chuckled.

"Well everyone I would love to chat more but I want to find my husband.Where is he?" Agron said looking around the quite room. 

 

"Naev dragged him and Mira off to the dance floor. But Crixus and Naevia came through giggling like school girls and left early to go do it.Mira and Nasir are probably getting drunk and dancing like there is no tomorrow." Gannicus called out bluntly and chucked.

"Okay, I am going to get Nas." Agron said clasping hands with everyone and kissing some on the cheek. 

Agron entered the blaring and strobing warehouse. He spotted Mira dancing and making out with another woman. And watched how others around the women watched in fascination and arousal. Agron shook his head a little shocked but smiled. But still he remained unimpressed with the crowd has he searched for the one person he came looking for. 

____________________________________

"This spot taken?" A man with dark skin, chiseled body and a handsome smile.

" Not at the moment but I am about to leave." Nasir smiled shyly and stood up from bar stool. 

"If you would-." 

"Don't leave so soon. You are the first person I have seen tonight that seems to actually have their wits together. May I say a very hot and sexy person.Can I buy you a drink?" " Castus smiled seductively and leaned in. 

"My cup is already spoken for." Nasir raised his glass and smiled amusedly.

"I seek not to claim your veil , merely to grace lips with its nectar. " Castus smiled and looked directly into some off the most beautiful eyes he had encoutered.

" You are bold of words." Nasir's shoulders were tense, backed up and smiled anxiously.

"I have been for too long among rough company." He continued and leaned in once again.

____________________________________

Agron's mouth turned into a hard line as he watched his husband speaking to another. But it wasn't the act of Nasir merely speaking to another man but his body language that suggested that he was uncormfortable but him being polite by nature compromised that feeling. The man clearly did not read his mate correctly because he leaned in.Agron's muscled tensed as he slowly walked toward the pair at the crowded neon bar. 

"I do not favor crashing with."   
He was close enough to hear Nasirs curt rejection and start to walk away before the man's dirty hand forcefully grabbed his forarm and pulled his husband slightly back. 

Agron's blood boiled as he quicken his pace.His rage stemming from a threat to his mate. 

The man pulled Nasir closer, he was too shocked to react as the man had to gaul to touch his lips to his mate's ear and whisper.

"Words from a mouth such as yours couldn't move a man to forever turn from him." 

Agron appeared suddenly and grabbed the man's wirst with such force he winced slightly. Agron breathed in and out deeply.

"Remove fucking hand." His voice controlled and lethal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers,
> 
> I am back finally! Thank you so much for support and for continuing to read and comment. What is everyone's favorite moment/chapter so far?
> 
> Thanks again, 
> 
> Meg


	10. Part IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion...

“Remove fucking hand.” Castus immediately backed away and started chuckling mockingly putting his hands up in fake defeat.

Nasir’s quickly turned his head to to see the controlled face. Trying do diffuse the tension that quickly could escalate.

“He meant me no harm.” Nasir assured the man that slowly and firmly pushed him away from that other man Agron’s eyes didn’t waver from. He stared the man down as he forced the distance between his spouse and this ‘assailant’. Agron slightly moved in front of Nasir as his muscles tightened and Castus smiled sardonically. Nasir’s eyes flickered in between the two men.

“Apologies, I did not know you were mired in shit East of the Rhine.” The mans accent became prominent as emphasized the last few words of his insult.

Agron smiled and chuckled a few seconds before his fist connected with the man’s chin sending him falling back against the bar.

All hell broke loose as Agron and Castus brawled. Castus at first had the upper hand as he backed Agron in the nearest wall and landed a few hits. Yells and jeers of encouragement and discouragement came from the crowd that circled around them. Agron’s unexpected head-butt allowed him to gain the upper the advantage. Castus was beaten down to the ground as Agron’s eyes were wild and any person that tried to stop him was easily pushed to the side. It wasn’t until heard Spartacus booming voice Agron’s stepped away from the bloody man he realized Lugo and Nemetes hands were on him and to trying to pull him back. 

“Bother! Get a hold yourself!” Lugo yelled.

“Agron you need to leave before the manager gets here if you don’t want to get us all banned.” Agron bared his teeth in Spartacus’s direction and walked toward the staircase to the private room in the back of the club.

Nasir immediately followed behind his partner and closed the door as soon as they entered the room, blocking out the blaring club music.

Agron took the wine bottle off the table and smashed it into hundreds of glass fragments. His vision blurred with a vortex fury and anger: another touching his man, speaking to Nasir in that way and for not being able to land other hit to a arrogant mug. The bottle stained the wall and floor with red wine and the moving to flip over the nearest side table. He would have destroyed the room if he didn’t hear his partners anger voice from behind.

“Why did you have to fight, Agron?! Why couldn’t you just control yourself? Now everyone stands displeased at celebrations end!”

“ I was not the one who caused offense!”

“The man over stepped, yet your response-”

“As it fucking should be!” Agron turned to face Nasir as his fury that died down to a flicker but now a roaring fire that made his eyes bright and muscles tense.

“Jupiter himself would find cause to tremble if laid hand upon you.” Agron’s voice dropped an octave and gazed at Nasir with severe protectiveness.

Nasir had always loved how protective his man was, a quality that had caused great frustration and adoration. His eyes softened and laughed and he smiled brightly walking toward his lover.

“You would battle a God of me?” 

"I would slay all who would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms." Agron’s words and honest expression made Nasir’s heart swell.

“Strike Jupiter and the man from mind. I would have them of no concern to the one that holds my heart."Nasir said placing his hands on Agron face bring him in for a carnal kiss. Agron grabbed Nasir’s neck firmly and to make the kiss deeper. He didn’t notice how Nasir flinched and started to pull back as he brought his lover closer to himself.

As Agron’s hand dragged from Nasir’s collar bones to his neck and squeezed gently to bring them closer, it was a shock of pain flooded his body making him slightly fall. Nasir’s gasp was lost in the carnal kiss that Agron continued. Nasir dropped his hands from Agron’s face and pulled back. Agron stopped suddenly as Nasir went still in his arms and realized there was more weight placed in his arms as Nasir sagged against him.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Nasir!” Nasir pain was paralyzing and his mind faded slightly out of consciousness. But Agron’s frantic panicked voice brought him back to the present. Agron had sat him down on the booth and was kneeling in front of him, his face was cupped in large strong capable hands. 

“ I am okay. Okay..” Nasir said weakly as his pain slowly receded.

Agron look suspiciously at him as he brushed Nasir’s long hair away from his neck that covered the small mass that started to bruise black and blue. Agron’s eyes darkened as he brushed against it and Nasir’s breath caught and eyes shut in pain. Agron looked back at his hand and saw something he only knew as make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I am terribly so for making everyone for waiting for so long! I have been wanting to post for the longest time but the only I have is 'LIFE' . Not enough time but I wanted to finally post something because it has been far to fucking long. I know how fustrating it can be to be into a story but not have been updated in months or years that you really love.  
> Thank you my dear readers for you continues support!
> 
> -Megan


End file.
